<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep In The Woods by Stargazer19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431166">Deep In The Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer19/pseuds/Stargazer19'>Stargazer19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZaDr Week 3 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Dib (Invader Zim), Adult Zim (Invader Zim), Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Cryptid Hunt, Cryptids, Fluff, M/M, TW: Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer19/pseuds/Stargazer19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Searching through the depths of the forest at night, Zim and Dib learn that a hunt can just as easily turn into being hunted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZaDr Week 3 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Unfortunate Turn Of Events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back to another story for ZaDr week 3! Today's prompt is Cryptids, and let's just say that this was the prompt I was looking forward to the most. This story will be a two-parter with this being the first chapter. I'll post the second chapter later today. I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You must be joking, Dib-stink.” Dib pretended to be hurt by the use of his old nickname. Zim knew since his tiny smirk betrayed his actual feelings. Honestly, it was just like his human to decide out of nowhere that they should go on a cryptid hunt. The irken rubbed his forehead in annoyance Dib began rambling about their trip. He cut him off. “Zim refuses to go on this trip at the last second during the dead of night.”</p><p>“Come on, Zim! I’m serious! I’ve always wanted to investigate whether the Mothman is real!” Dib held up a tablet with an article about the cryptid. “It says right here that there have been multiple sightings of him in West Virginia! That’s pretty close by! We can take the Voot Cruiser there, hide it in the woods, and then scope out the area.” Dib grinned and leaned in close. “You don’t even have to wear your disguise because there won’t be any other humans around. Please, Zim! You know I don’t like going on trips without you.” Zim could feel his resolve cracking as Dib looked at him with pleading eyes.</p><p>Contrary to the way he was acting, Zim didn’t mind cryptid hunts, but this cryptid hunt sounded dumb. They were going to be in the icky forest with all of the bugs and germs. Not to mention the fact that it was Autumn. It was going to be a dumb and miserable trip.  “Zim is not going. You saw the weather report, it’s going to be freezing tonight! Besides, the cryptid hunters didn’t even classify him correctly.” Zim huffed. “The stupid creature is named Mothman, even though he seems more birdlike because his wings resemble a moth’s wings?” He pushed the tablet out of his face. “Face it, Dib-love. The creature is fake. We’ll just end up spending the night in the woods, and Zim really would rather not.” Dib blushed slightly, looking away from the irken in embarrassment. That nickname had been a development in their relationship he was still getting used to. He cleared his throat before speaking again.</p><p>“I know it’s been getting colder lately since it’s Fall, but that’s why I want to do this now. It’ll get too cold soon, and then we’ll have to wait for months before we can try.” Dib turned to the door and held out a couple of bags he had packed. “You don’t have to worry about getting things packed! I have plenty of snacks, and all of the equipment we need is already in my backpack. Plus, I got you this!” Dib smiled as he held out a plastic bag to Zim.</p><p>The irken gave him a confused look as he took it. That quickly changed when he saw what was in. “You got me one of those soft, fuzzy coats?” His lekku twitched happily as he rubbed the inner lining against his face. It was a brown fleece coat with a Sherpa lining.</p><p>“Yeah, so you won’t get cold during the night. I got one for myself as well. We should be fine in these.” Dib pulled his own out, the only difference being his was black. Zim huffed at him, but he knew from the start that they would be going on this adventure. He only put up a fuss so it wouldn’t look like he’d be easily swayed.</p><p>“Fine. Zim will go with you. I have finally completed my project anyway, so at least I’ll be able to test it.” Dib cheered as he grabbed the bags and headed for the attic.</p><p>“Let’s go, Zim! It’s already getting dark, and that’s when he’s supposed to come out!”  Zim shook his head while he followed his excited human. He was sure this would be just like any other cryptid hunt.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They were used to hunting at night, but nothing could’ve prepared them for the darkness of the forest. Covered by the thick shroud of leaves, Dib was thankful for the high-powered flashlight that he had brought. “I didn’t think it’d get this dark. Do you think this is why he likes this area?” Zim shrugged as they walked along a trail.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be surprised. Little pollution from humans, lots of nasty, disgusting bugs, and the ability to hide whenever necessary would probably make this a good place to hide.” Zim shuddered at some thick webbing that coated a nearby bush. He didn’t see the spider, but it didn’t stop the feeling of disgust that flashed through him. No human would want to traverse this area, let alone go this deep into the woods. Well… Zim’s gaze flicked to his dumb boyfriend. No human except Dib.</p><p>Dib huffed as he pushed another branch out of the way. He was already getting frustrated with the lack of any evidence pointing to the existence of the Mothman. At least their coats kept the autumn chill away. “Well, we’ve been searching for a couple of hours already. Will you show me that new invention of yours now?” Zim smirked at him. The human had been pestering him the entire time they were hunting for a chance to see his newest invention. The irken finally decided this would be an excellent time to showcase his brilliance. Zim’s pak opened up and dropped a little band onto his hand.</p><p>“Fine, Dib-love. Give me your wrist.” Dib smiled as he held his wrist out for Zim. The irken clasped the band over it, and Dib pointed his flashlight at it so he could see it. There was a small cube that was affixed to the band. It had a small button on the top and on the side of the cube. “When you press both buttons at the same time, the cube will pop off and form a hoverbike. I figured this would benefit us if we ever need to get away from something or go on a chase.” Zim proudly gestured to his device. It had taken forever to get the bike to automatically assemble correctly, but he was positive it would work.</p><p>Dib stared in awe at the device. “That’s amazing, Zim! If we don’t have a reason to use it by the end of the night, we can test it by heading back to the ship on it.” Zim grinned as they went back to walking along the path.</p><p>“Yes, Zim is very much amazing. I’m glad you noticed.” Dib snorted and lightly punched Zim’s shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, thank you, most wonderful Zim. You are the humblest alien I’ve ever met.” He laughed harder at Zim’s glare. “Fine, I’ll stop teasing you. We need to focus on finding the Mothman, anyway.” Zim huffed at his human and strode forward.</p><p>As they walked deeper into the forest, Zim couldn’t help the sudden feeling in his squeedlyspooch that they were being watched. He circled his lekku around, trying to listen for any sounds or vibrations, but couldn’t find anything. A shiver went down his spine, and he tightened his jacket around himself. “Are you okay, Zim?” Zim’s lekku twitched again. He was sure of it. They were being watched by something.</p><p>“Yes, Dib. I’m fine. I just have an odd feeling about this place. I think something’s watching us.” Dib paused, letting the light from his flashlight face the ground. Although the human couldn’t sense things like Zim, he realized that something was very wrong. There weren’t any sounds of wind rustling the branches or crickets chirping. The forest had gone completely silent. Dib quietly motioned at Zim to stay put. He crept to the edge of the trail, scanning the area with his light.</p><p>Zim closed his eyes and focused on the odd feeling. He still had the sense that someone was watching them, but now he could locate where it was coming from. He turned and stared down the path they were following. Red eyes stared back at him. “Di-!” The creature lunged at Zim, inhumanly shrieking as its claws wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides. At the same time, one of Zim’s pak legs managed to spear through its side before the beast’s claws sunk into his pak. With a spark, his pak legs landed limply on the ground.</p><p>Dib whipped around in time to see the Mothman fly away with Zim in its grasp. “Zim!” Thankful that Zim had given him the hoverbike, he pressed the buttons on the cube. The hoverbike quickly assembled, and Dib gave chase. The hoverbike had a large headlight, which illuminated the forest and the fear in Zim’s eyes.</p><p>“Dib! Help!” Zim screeched as the creature chaotically rushed along the forest path. The wound in Mothman’s side slowed it down, but the creature was still gaining distance. Dib gritted his teeth and stepped on the gas. To his relief, the bike increased its speed.</p><p>“I’m coming, Zim! Hold on!” As he closed the distance between them, Dib reached into the side of his backpack and pulled out a ray gun. He aimed it. <em>Zap!</em> The blast clipped a wing feather as Mothman turned and dove into the trees. Dib cursed as he zipped right past the area Mothman went through.</p><p>“Dib!” The human drifted back to the area that the creature took, but the dense trees meant he had to slow down considerably.</p><p>“I’m coming, Zim! I’ll save you!” Tree branches whipped him in the face as he sped towards Zim’s voice. He couldn’t lose him. There was no way Dib could stand losing him.</p><p>“Dib!” Zim’s calls faded, and soon, Dib couldn’t hear them at all. He slowed his bike to a stop and turned off the engine. Dib strained his ears for the sound of his boyfriend. Nothing. Nothing but silence. Zim was gone. And it was all his fault.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Closing In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dib looks for a way to find where the Mothman has gone. Zim tries to escape it's clutches.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Sorry it took me so long to post the second part. I got interrupted every time I tried to work on this half yesterday. It's finally done, though! I hope you enjoy! </p><p>TW: Blood  (Not graphic, but some mentions of blood.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib slammed his fists against the handlebars of the bike. “Damn it! I can’t believe I lost them!” Angry tears welled in his eyes. If only he had grabbed the gun sooner, he wouldn’t be racing against the clock to find Zim. He needed to figure out where the Mothman went. Maybe there’d be broken branches or something he could use to track it since the creature was flying haphazardly. Dib flashed his light all over the area. No broken branches. No feathers. No scratch marks. “Damn it!” Dib cursed loudly. Just when it seemed as though all hope was lost, he saw light reflect back at him. He paused and looked closer at the ground. Blood. Fresh darkening blood on the ground left a trail that he could follow. He pressed down on the pedal and followed it. From the dark stain it left on the dirt, Dib inferred with relief that the blood was likely from the cryptid. He narrowed his eyebrows in determination. ‘I’m coming, Zim. Just hold on a little longer.’</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Zim cursed in irken as Dib faded from view. How foolish Zim had been, getting distracted long enough for the Mothman to attack him. If only the creature’s lucky hit hadn’t disabled his pak legs. The things uselessly flailed in the wind as the Mothman flew through the forest. Zim squirmed in the creature's claws. If he could just work one of his arms out of its talons, then he could-. Zim hissed in pain as the cryptid smashed against another tree. The wound in the cryptid’s side had yet to close due to its unbalanced flight. If his human was smart, which Zim knew he was, Dib would be able to track him by the creature’s blood. Zim growled as he stopped struggling. It served no purpose besides tiring himself out. The only thing he could do was wait.</p><p>He had no idea how long the cryptid flew for, but eventually, it flew into a dark cave. Zim did his best to memorize the path as it zigzagged through several tunnels, intent on finding a way to escape the first chance he got. The last tunnel opened up into a fairly large cavern with a deep pit in the center. Zim braced himself as he was tossed into it. He tumbled all the way to the bottom, recoiling in disgust as he crashed against multiple bones, human, and animal alike.  The irken pushed himself to his feet. His pak legs twitched and activated long enough to recede back into the pak, but that was it. “Fine. Zim is more than capable of dealing with this beast by himself.” His eyes narrowed as the creature shrieked and flew at him. The alien dodged to the side, lashing out with his claws at the cryptid’s open wound. It wailed in pain. The shrill pitch of its scream made Zim clench his fists over his head. It was disorienting, but Zim refused to let that stop him. Through the ringing in his ears, Zim clawed his way out of the pit. He had to find a way to trap it down there. However, the cavern was clear of rocks. “Please work!” Zim hoped as he mentally commanded his pak to give him a laser gun. His pak sparked, but a robotic claw dropped a laser gun into his hand before disappearing back into the pak.</p><p>Zim grinned. All he had to do was blast the roof of the cavern, and it would all be over. A growl sounded behind him, and he just barely dodged a fatal swipe from the cryptid. Zim grimaced as the creature’s claw caught him on his side. He had to be very careful. One wrong shot, and the cave would break apart around him. The irken lunged forward, nails clawing several long scratches across the Mothman’s face. The creature shied away, finally retreating far enough that Zim could dart out of the cavern. He turned around right at the entrance to the tunnel and blasted the ceiling.</p><p>The whole cave trembled under the force of the blast. Chunks of rock and dirt broke off from the top, covering up the entrance as Zim ran further up the tunnel. He could feel his side burning from the gash left by the cryptid, and with his pak damaged, it wasn’t healing. His systems were mostly dedicated to preventing a total pak shutdown. Zim cursed as he darted through tunnel after tunnel. There were so many that he was beginning to confuse himself. The cave shook again, and he flinched as a large screech echoed behind him. “Curses! How is it not dead?”</p><p>Zim scanned the tunnels. He needed to be sure that this was the correct path. The irken closed his eyes and sniffed the area. He could faintly smell blood in one of the tunnels. Perfect! That had to be the way out. The alien picked up the pace as he followed the scent trail out of the tunnels. Zim smiled when his lekku picked up the feeling of a breeze. He had to be close to the exit. Wait-. His lekku twitched again. Was that-? “Dib?” Zim stopped running. He stayed absolutely still.</p><p>“Zim?” A wide grin spread across the irken’s face. Dib had found him! Zim pushed past his exhaustion and, upon exiting into the next tunnel, saw Dib standing there with his flashlight. Dib looked filthy, covered in small cuts and dirt, but his eyes shone with happiness at finding Zim. “Zim!” Dib threw himself at his boyfriend. His side hurt with how tightly Dib was hugging him, but Zim didn’t mind. For a small moment there, he had thought he was actually going to die. That made Zim break the hug.</p><p>“Dib-love. We need to get back to the forest. Zim managed to cause a cave-in, but the Mothman is still alive. As long as we can beat it to the outside, we can block off the entrance.” As if it knew their plan, a loud roar resounded through the tunnels again. Zim hissed at the sound, grabbing Dib’s hand and continuing his dash through the tunnels. He could feel the vibrations in the cave, signaling that the cryptid had broken free of the cavern and was chasing after them.</p><p>In a matter of minutes, they breached the tunnel into a small clearing of the forest. Dib and Zim aimed their blasters at the roof of the tunnel. “Now!” They fired at the same time, causing the rocks to dislodge and completely cover the entrance. Bangs sounded from the other side of the rocks, and the pile shifted slightly, but after a moment, things went quiet. It was finally over.</p><p>“Thank goodness that’s done.” Zim sighed as he collapsed to the ground. The pain in his side had finally caught up to him. Dib looked him over in concern.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay? You didn’t get hurt, did you?” Zim let his human fuss. He was tired from the whole ordeal, and with his pak mostly out of commission, he just wanted to go home.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Dib. I just need some bandages for a cut on my side. My pak was damaged by that thing’s claws. Once we get home, I can fix it, and the wound will heal.” Dib pulled a roll of bandages and some disinfectant out of his bag. As he tended to the wound, Zim lightly fluttered his lekku all over Dib.</p><p>“It doesn’t look too serious, but I’m not going to stop worrying until we get your pak fixed up. What are you doing with your antennae anyway?” Dib questioned as he pressed the bandage together tightly. Satisfied that it would hold, Dib packed up his equipment and helped Zim stand.</p><p>“Zim is making sure that you’re alright. You have a lot of small cuts all over your body.” Dib blushed at his concern. He gestured to the little cube on his wrist.</p><p>“Yeah, when I was chasing after you guys on the bike, I didn’t care if I was driving through tree branches.” He laughed nervously as he pressed the buttons, and the bike appeared. “It works great, by the way. I never would’ve caught up to you as quickly as I did without it.”</p><p>The irken sighed as he and Dib climbed onto the bike. “I’m glad it’s a success then. Maybe I’ll add a tracking system to it for the both of us. Now, press that yellow button, and it will lock onto the position of the Cruiser.” Zim pointed tiredly at the small button on between the handles. When Dib pressed it, a holographic map appeared, showing the path back to the Voot Cruiser.</p><p>Dib chuckled as he started the hoverbike and made his way back to the ship. “You really do think of pretty much everything when it comes to these adventures.”</p><p>The irken huffed. “Well, even though nothing usually goes wrong, Zim likes being prepared.” He leaned against Dib’s back and wrapped his arms around the human’s waist. He could finally relax now.</p><p> “Well, at least we won’t have to worry about him again.” This hunt ended up being much more dangerous then Dib had thought. He never meant to put Zim in such danger, and he was okay with not going on another trip for a while. “And even though I didn’t get a photo, I picked up a feather by the cave after we blasted it! I can’t wait to start analyzing it tomorrow at work!” Dib laughed when Zim lightly punched him in the arm. The irken grumbled about his stupid cryptid hunts, but Dib knew he'd be asking about plannnig trips again soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>